the_elder_scrollsv_skyrimfandomcom-20200213-history
Emperor Titus Mede II
"I will make sure that all of Tamriel prospers under my great empire. I seek to help these people, and god save me if I do not." '' ~Titus Mede II, 4E 202 His Majesty Emperor Titus Mede II, '''The Last Dragonborn Emperor', is the main protagonist of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. He is known as Harbinger, Thane, King, Dragonborn, Arch-Mage, Holy Listener, Champion, Nightingale, Messenger, Lord, and is the current Emperor of Tamriel, third of the Mede Dynasty. Titus Mede II ascended to the throne in the year 4E 168. He is a descendant of Titus Mede I, and of Attrebus Mede. Background Titus Mede II was born in the Imperial Palace to Emperor Silus Mede and Empress Potema Mede. He was crowned prince at the age of sixteen, and has been loyal to the Empire ever since. Titus lived in the Imperial Palace for most of his life, until the year 4E 168, when two Thalmor Justiciars (later revealed to be Elenwen and Ondolemar of the Summerset Isles). Titus Mede II was crowned Emperor at age 30, and took matters into his own hands at this point, organizing a full scale war against the dominion. He had his Legion train strong, and the Legion had a very powerful General, Caesar. Unfortunately, Caesar was assassinated by Elenwen in the year 4E 171. War breaks out After the Assasination of General Caesar, Emperor Titus Mede II sailed out to the Kingdom of the Empire in Greece to take charge of everything head on. He personally put Servius Tullius as the new General, and had launched thirteen attacks on each Thalmor base in the vicinity. Ulfric's Betrayal By 4E 172, he realized that the Thalmor were only growing, and that his Empire was thinning out. Titus, Ulfric and Tullius devised a surprise assault with the last remaining platoon, however, it failed. Ulfric lost hope at this point, and openly insulted the Emperor for his "lack of effort". Tullius and Ulfric engaged in a duel, and Ulfric stormed out of the palace, never to return. By this time, they were completely weakened and defenseless. Greece is attacked Unfortunately, the Emperor was unprepared, and Tullius house was bombed during the night. The entire Legion City of Trojan was destroyed by Thalmor, and the Kingdom was blown to pieces. It burned down, and Titus barely escaped. Escape to Cyrodiil Emperor Titus Mede II and General Tullius escaped on the Emperor's personal ship, The Katariah, and sailed back to Cyrodiil to give word of the Kingdom's destruction. End of War Post-War In 4E 175 Titus Mede II signed the White-Gold Concordat at the end of the Great War, a treaty between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion, that banned Talos worship in the Empire. According to The Talos Mistake, Emperor Titus II had always believed the worshiping of Talos as a deity was morally correct and that the ban on Talos worship was coerced by the Aldmeri Dominion. Ulfric's Rise to Power This event led to the Markarth Incident, which itself sparked the Civil War in Skyrim between the Stormcloaks and the Imperial Legion. He was known for planning and taking part in the Battle of the Red Ring, a successful Imperial move to retake the Imperial City and defeat the Aldmeri Dominion's main invasion force in Cyrodiil. However, with Titus Mede leading the charge and wearing the Imperial Dragon Armor, the dominion was met with a grave defeat. 4E 201 Emperor Titus Mede II had t 4E 202 Category:Imperial Legion Category:Alive Category:Heroes